


Weeds in the Garden

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: The rational person in her wants to kick him out, but Anders has a hold on her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own The Almighty Johnsons nor am I profiting off this.

The rational person in her wants to kick him out. Dawn closes her blinds extra tight, because surely he has a hangover. Her socks are still wet and smell of alcohol, because he spilled an entire bottle. 

Dawn makes a heavy breakfast with his favorite coffee, though her own stomach protests. Right, she never finished dinner last night. 

On their last phone call, her mother called Anders a weed in the garden. The weed runs the garden now. It practically owns the gardens soul. 

All her instincts scream run, because she can find another job. But the weed strangles it.


End file.
